Sunstone(Deyvan Salez)
Sunstone is an OC created by Another One Of Those Fans/Deyvan Salez. He has been used in every RP Another One Of Those fans has been in. Back then he was in a testing phase, however this is his official personality and apperance. Apperance Sunstone is a yellow gem, with with orange "scars", and a sunstone on his left shoulder. (Similar to Jasper). He wears battle armor that covers both of his shoulders(Though he is still able to summon his weapon), his helmet has a poofed moonstone on it's top, that is unable to regenerate, and powers him up. He is very lanky, but not very skinny. Under his helmet is orange hair. Weapon His weapon is a blue staff, which can make a crystal orb appear, that can shoot elements. It can make spikes appear on any part of the staff, and can extend. Personality Sunstone, despite being over 600,000 years old is very curious, and wants to discover alot about homeworld's colonies. He believes and what he thinks is right, and is willing to die, if what he thinks is right is proven. He believes in justice, and most of the time is confident. Before he used to always hate not having the will of freedom, however soon he realised why people need roles, and thus, kind of regretted joining the crystal gems. He also used to be very rebellious. He was quite chilidish in his early years too. History Sunstone was part of Pink Diamond's colony for a long time. He was favored by Pink Diamond for being one of the first Sunstones to be ever made. Thus, since pink diamond experimented with the creation of the early Sunstones, (My)Sunstone ended up being very unique. He was under(Like, the Agate would have control over Sunstone) an agate for a short time, but Sunstone ended up being too hard to control for the agate and was soon moved to be under Moonstone, however he never liked Moonstone, and straight up hated her. He also had another teacher named Meteorite He made quick friends with Bloodstone and a Ruby he dubbed Chester. During the war between the rebellion and pink diamond, Bloodstone joined the crystal gems, causing a fight between the two. Bloodstone nearly shattered Sunstone, however Bloodstone convinced Sunstone about the crystal gems having freedom. He joined and fought in the war. Over the time, Sunstone made friends with Amber, his supposed "sister". The two got along well, and the two got in a "romantic" relationship... During the war Sunstone and Bloodstone managed to poof Moonstone, Bismuth modified Sunstone's helmet to make Moonstone's gem power up Sunstone. However, Moonstone managed to influence Sunstone while they were fighting. And Bismuth didn't realize, Moonstone had a connection to Sunstone, and was able to speak telepathically to Sunstone, further influencing him too leave the crystal gems(This took her 79 years to do). He learned why roles were implemented and why people don't have freedom. Sunstone acknowledged this but never left the crystal gems. During the war, Jasper shattered Bloodstone, leaving him to mourn for 2 weeks, he soon stepped up to Jasper, he found her and had a fight with her. Sunstone was nearly shattered, however he fleed the battle. After this experience, he kept his friends away from strong gems, but he failed in doing so. Soon Moonstone tricked Sunstone to make Moonstone take full control over Sunstone. He approached Bismuth, and she modified the helmet to make Moonstone in control, Moonstone in Sunstone's body attacked Bismuth and some other gems, but Sunstone managed to gain control and poofed himself, before being poofed he requested never to return. The crystal gems bubbled Moonstone and Sunstone, and Sunstone was known as a minor hero (All of the following is set in an alternate universe!) When the war ended the crystal gems decide to look at all of the things they have bubbled, Pearl notices Sunstone and Moonstone, She gasped and advised Steven not to touch it. Due to Steven kind of being tired of secrets, he decides to pop Moonstone's and Sunstone's bubbles. Garnet comes in and has a quick talk with Sunstone, Amethyst and Pearl follow, Pearl has a short talk with Sunstone, Steven and Amethyst become suspicous of Sunstone, because it seems to similar to what happend in the episode "Bismuth". Sunstone quickly realizes that he requested to be poofed forever, but Pearl quickly disagrees. Suddenlt Moonstone regenerates, and a fight happens. Moonstone pops many corrupted gems and sets them free. Sunstone poofs Moonstone and requests for a new helmet to keep Moonstone in. Pearl sets Bismuth free, but that only caused more fighting. Bismuth felt like she was going to be used over and over, and complained about betrayal. Bismuth is redeemed by the crystal gems, makes the helmet, however she quickly realizes she might go crazy again. The gems agree with her desicion to not let her free again, and Sunstone gets a new helmet to put Moonstone in. (This is taking too long) Powers/ abilities * Basic era-1 gem abilites, Bah i'll move on to the special ones! * Electrokineses- Sunstone is able to control and create electricity to some extent. He is unable to make bolts as strong as a lightning bolt, his staff is also able to shoot electric balls * Pyrokinesis- Sunstone is able to control and create fire, this is his most powerful ability, due Sunstone using this ability alot, he is very proficent with this. His staff is able to shoot fireballs, that can be hypercharged, if he focuses enough. * Hydrokinesis(Only active with Moonstone on helmet, and this isn't very frequent)- Due to Moonstone powering up Sunstone he is able to control water, however he is nowhere near as strong as lapis lazuli, and is very inexpierenced with this power. However he can still use it well. His staff is able to shoot water blasts, even without Moonstone on his helmet. * SuperJump- Sunstone is able to jump 35 feet off the ground. Sunstone doesn't have much use for this ability, but he uses it to get some aerial shots, or to run away from battles. He also can control how high he jumps. Weaknesses * Fatigue- Unlike every other Sunstone, Sunstone can actually get tired. The other Sunstones either can't get tired at all or rarely get tired. * Rarely dodges- Sunstone rarely dodges, most of the time he takes hits, or decides to block them. * Easily influenced- Sunstone can be easily influenced by many people. Even his enemies can. * Gullible- Sunstone can be gullible at times. * Easily distracted- Sunstone can be distracted alot, however he has learned not to be as distracted as before, but he still has this attribute. * Overprotective- After Bloodstone got shattered by Jasper, he is now overprotective, and wants his friends to live as long as possible Relationships Bloodstone Bloodstone is Sunstone's best friend. He first met him, when he got moved to another gem commander. Ever since he met him, he has been helped my Bloodstone ever since in combat, training, and conversations. He has always been with Bloodstone. However soon after Bloodstone left homeworld and joined the crystal gems, Sunstone felt betrayed, and was enraged. Soon, in his fight with Bloodstone, he hated Bloodstone for trying to make himself become friends with her again, however Bloodstone succeded and the two became best friends. During the war, Bloodstone got shattered, Sunstone was not only enraged at the person who shattered her(Jasper), but he was also depressed, since he was one of his only friends. Their relationship is like family, and Sunstone was attached to Bloodstone. Chester(Ruby) Chester is one of Sunstone's friends. He first met him when he got moved to another gem commander. Sunstone first saw Chester as a simple nuisance, since Chester kept talking to Sunstone, however soon, Bloodstone told Sunstone that Chester saw Sunstone as an idol. He realised that he was being mean to Chester, calling him a nuisance and an idiot. Sunstone soon apologized to Chester, and ever since then Chester was always fighting by Sunstone, and Sunstone allowed it. He treats Chester as if he's a little brother. Moonstone Moonstone is Sunstone's worst enemy. Ever since Sunstone got moved under Moonstone, she has though Sunstone was a nuisance, for always wandering around, being annoying by not listening to her, messing and goofing around, and causing chaos with Bloodstone. Sunstone straight up hated Moonstone for her always scoliding Sunstone. He never realized why Moonstone always scolded him, and never learned. Soon when Moonstone started speaking to Sunstone telepathically, Sunstone believed as if it was a spirit of a fallen crystal gem that was speaking to himself. They were partners and Sunstone learned a few lessons from Moonstone. However, during the rebellion Sunstone's opinion of Moonstone never changed, and saw Moonstone's gem on the helmet as some sort of trophy. In short, Sunstone straight up HATED Moonstone. Amber Amber is Sunstone's supposed "sister". Sunstone acts as if Amber was a good friend, instead of family. He doesn't do this out of preference, he just acts like it. However, Sunstone deeply cares for Amber, and he feels like he needs Amber, but he's sad that he can't help Amber too.. Pink Diamond Ever since Sunstone was made, he straight up loved Pink Diamond, and saw her as the best leader of all time. He hated the rebels for going against Pink Diamond, however his opinion changed, when he fought his best friend, Bloodstone, that was in the rebellion. He saw Pink Diamond as a cruel leader, that will destroy earth just because, HURP A DURRR RESOOOURCEZZZ, and the fact that she never made Sunstone free. Again, his opinion changed on Pink Diamond, Moonstone helped him realize why roles are needed, and why people don't have freedom, and kind of appreciated Pink Diamond after learning why. Meteorite Sunstone thinks Meteorite is some kind of cool elite teacher. He admired him, and liked him for being strong, however he did dislike him for a bit since he kept getting mad.Category:OCs Category:Approved Characters